Adam
by Countess Beckie
Summary: Adam never died, he found out about the Winchesters and has joined them. He is human. Imagine being Bobby's secret daughter, whom he sends to help the Winchesters in an emergency.


"Dad, I wanna go to school! Meet people, make friends! I'm almost nineteen!" You said.

"Yeah, that means you're eighteen. Far too young! You've just got out, out of that God forsaken place." Your dad, Bobby Singer said.

"You can say it you know."

"That God forsaken ASYLUM! You were in there for ten years, ten long years, (y/n). I missed you!"

"I know." You hugged him. You weren't to know that eight year olds don't have demon hunting daddies! You did though. You had pretty much grown up in that asylum, your mother was dead and your father was a demon hunter. Life was just peachy!

Truthfully, you hated it there, you barely mustered up the will to live! Now, back at your dad's you could hardly keep your demons away. Metaphorical demons of course.

"Is it time for your medication?"

"Yes."

"You don't have to take it, you know! It's all real, not just in your head."

"Well, I guess." You didn't have the heart to tell him that you were manic depressive, not just because of your life as a hunter's kid, but you actually had manic depression. He wouldn't believe it though, even if you did tell him. So you said "Yeah, I'll just take them anyways."

"Oh, I threw them away. We can go and buy more, if you think you really need them."

"No. It's okay."

"That's good. Do you…" He was cut off by the phone ringing. "Dean. Yep. Uh huh. I can't I'm about to work a job. I'll send (y/n) though. She'll explain who she is when she gets there. Where are you? Okay. Oh, she's tall, slim long straight red hair, completely unavailable. You can't miss her. Ill send her now." He got off the phone.

"Where are you sending me daddy?" You asked.

"To Iowa. Not far from here. The Winchester boys are staying at the motel in Ames. It's called Days Inn. Here's $300. Also, if you need to ring me, here's a phone. My number's already programmed into it. Go get some clothes and I'll call you a taxi."

You ran upstairs and pulled a bag down from your shelf. You filled it with clothes and a bottle of holy water, a container of salt and a silver dagger. On a last minute urge, you put in your razors and a list of medication. You closed the bag and carried it downstairs with you.

"(Y/n), the taxi's here!" Bobby called. You put your bag in the taxi and kissed your dad on the forehead. "Look after yourself kiddo!"

"Bye dad." So far you were stable and you hoped it stayed that way.

"Where you off to?"

"The Days Inn, Ames, Iowa." You said to the taxi driver.

"Okay." He drove off."

Your phone rang. You answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, (y/n)."

"Dad. What are you doing?"

"Did you pack your silver dagger?"

"Yes dad!"

"And your holy water? And salt?"

"Yes! I love you!"

"I love you! Oh and (y/n)?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell the boys everything. They can be trusted!"

"Okay. Bye dad!" You smile to yourself as you hang up.

**(A few hours later)**

"That's seventy buck please, honey!" The driver said to you.

"Thanks for the ride." You handed over your cash and stepped out of the taxi with your bag. You were standing outside the motel, when a giant man jogged over to you.

"Hi, how are you?" He said to you.

"Ummm… do I know you?" You asked.

"Yeah, well… no not really! You're (y/n) right?"

"Are you a Winchester?" You asked.

"Yes. My name's Sam! Sam Winchester."

"Hi, Sam."

"My brother's inside if you wanna follow me." He picked up your bag and lifted it inside the room. He opened the door and put your bag on a bed.

"Hey, Dean. (Y/n)'s here."

"First," You opened your bag and grabbed the holy water and silver knife. "May I?" You indicated to Sam's arm.

"Yeah." You splashed holy water on it and sliced it open. He hardly winced.

"You wanna test me?"

"If that's okay with you." He reached for your left arm after you nodded. But you passed him your right arm instead. Some people can be quite sensitive about seeing cutting scars.

He shrugged and poured some holy water on your arm. Afterwards he used a silver knife to check you weren't a shifter. It felt good, really good. It felt like pure bliss. Then it was over. Everything was normal again, or as normal as it would ever get.

"How old are you anyway?"

"Eighteen."

"Isn't that a little young to be a hunter?"

"I'm not a hunter. And anyway, didn't you start off younger?"

"Yeah, what do you mean you're not a hunter?"

"Hey Sammy, what are you - ? Oh, so you must be (y/n)." Dean said as he came out of the bathroom.

"Yep. In the flesh." We all sat down and they started to ask me questions.

"So (y/n), who are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm a Singer."

"Sing us a tune. Go on, don't be afraid!" Dean asked.

"No, I mean I'm (y/n) Singer, Bobby's daughter."

"Ohhh… Awkward." Dean said.

"Where has Bobby been hiding you?" Sam asked.

"Bobby said you were trustworthy. So, I've been in an asylum for ten years."

"Really?"

"Yeah, dad thinks I went in because I kept on talking about demons and stuff, which is true but the only reason I stayed for so long was because I have manic depression. By the time I was ten, I had managed to convince the psychiatrist that I was over the whole demon thing."

"Great, so we have a nest of Shojo, and our saviour is an eighteen year old manic depressive who is also not a hunter. Can I just be the first to say. This sucks!" Dean said.

"Yeah, I have to sleep on the couch." You said to try to lighten the mood.

"You can take a bed if you want!"

"It's okay, I don't really sleep much these days anyway."

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here!" Sam said to you.

"I'm good at research and bait and I can bake!"

"Do you make pie?" Dean started to get excited.

"Yeah, I do actually!"

"That's cool!"

"In my hypomanic stages, I bake a lot."

"What stage are you at now?"

"Now sure. I'm thinking manic, but it's not very noticeable at the moment."

"Do want anything?" Dean asked.

"No, thanks." Sam replied.

"(Y/n)?"

"A soda, maybe." You say.

"Okay. I'll be back soon." Dean left and you felt the need to hide yourself away.

"How you feeling?" Sam asked.

"No, please! Please don't hurt me." You say as you scrabble into the corner. Pressing your head to your knees you whisper over and over "It's not real. It can't be real."

"I'll just be over here if you need me." Sam said as he sat on a chair across the room from you. He got out his laptop and started researching Shojo.

When Dean got back, he looked straight at you. By this time, you were scratching at the wall, muttering.

"How long has (y/n) been like that?" Dean asked Sam.

"Since you left."

"Get anything on Shojo?"

"Quite a bit actually. A Shojo is a Japanese ghost-like monster. It is invisible. They can be controlled if the one doing the controlling has a special spell box. They can be seen by drunk people and when you kill it, just for a moment, you can see it. It is like a supernatural assassin. It likes to take it's time, slowly approaching its victim. When it realises it can be seen, only then does it become aggressive and quick or when something or someone is in its way. They prefer waiting until the victim is drunk, so they can see it. It doesn't mind following the victim 'til then. It only harms the target set, and ignores bystanders even if they can see it. It can be seen on camera and can't be heard unless the viewer is drunk. They are able to move objects without touching them. They have super strength and can teleport. Shojo have razor sharp claws. They use them to kill."

"Do they have any weaknesses?"

"The Katana. A sword blessed by a Shinto Priest."

"Any idea where to get one?"

"Kind of."

"Do you know everything?"

"Of course not. I don't think anyone knows everything! Give me your sword, and get me mine." Dean came back with both swords.

"What are you going to do?"

"Perform the Shinto blessing. That way, we can kill them with our swords."

"That's cool. Do you think Adam'll look after (y/n) for us?"

"Yeah. I'll just call him. Give me a minute." Sam called Adam and told him to get his butt down to the motel.

**(Later) **

You were still scratching t the walls muttering to yourself. Adam came through the door. As soon as you saw him, you stopped muttering and scratching and looked up.

"When did we get a cat?" Adam asked.

"Adam, this is (y/n)… SINGER!" Sam said.

"As in Bobby Singer?"

"Yep. I wouldn't get too close if I were you! She's lethal." Dean said.

"Charming!" You replied.

"Finally, she's back."

"I'm not sure who you are, so I'm not going to tell you." You say to Adam.

"(Y/n), this is Adam Milligan. Our half brother."

"Oh right. Can he be… Can he be trusted?"

"Still here you know!" Adam said.

"Yeah he can. You can tell him."

"I'm unpredictable!" You smirk.

"Uhhh… huh." He looks amused.

"Do you want your soda now?" Dean asked. You had forgotten all about the soda that Dean had brought back for you.

"Yes please." He tossed it to you and you caught it in the air. "Thanks."

"Welcome."

**(A week later)**

You've been with the boys for a while now. You like Adam best, he seems to like you too especially since with you, he has someone closer to his age, and he doesn't have to sleep on the couch. Sam and Dean paid for two twin rooms. But, with him, you are normal. When he goes, you revert back to an insane person. You are grounded with him. You feel safe with him!

"(Y/n), I'm going for a shower. Will you be okay for a while?" Adam asked you.

"Sure. I… I hope so."

"I'll be next door. I could always go get Sam or Dean."

"No, I'll be fine."

"Alright. I'll be out in a minute." As Adam stepped into the bathroom, you realised you couldn't be okay, not without Adam! You felt yourself slip, but you tried so hard to hang on. It wasn't that you didn't try, you did, the disorder was just too strong! You became withdrawn and without thinking, you reached for the razors. You cut and you cut until your forearms were like ribbons.

"(Y/n), are you… oh God!" Adam ran over to you. He might have only been wearing a towel around his waist, but you hardly noticed. He had brought you back to Earth, grounded you! You looked at your forearms and then looked up at Adam.

"Lithium. I need Lithium."

"Wha… oh okay, just let me get dressed!" Adam bandaged up your arms, got dressed then lead you to Sam and Dean's room. He knocked.

"Hey Adam, (y/n). What are you doing here?" Sam asked slightly confused.

"I'm going to take (y/n) to get medication. Do you want anything?"

"No. Wait there, I'll just ask Dean!" He left and then came back to the door. "Dean wants pie." He said shyly.

"Sure. We'll get Dean pie!" Adam said before you left.

When you got to the chemist, you handed the attendant a slip of paper with your medication on it.

"Can you get that?" Adam asked the attendant. You were still in shock at what you had done. Adam was only next door, he wasn't even far away, just out of sight and you had done that.

"The only one we don't have is Gabapentin." The attendant said as he handed the meds and paper over.

"How much do we owe you?" Adam asked.

"I have a special order. Just look under (y/n) Singer." You whispered which surprised both the attendant and Adam.

"Okay. Ahhh yes. Miss Singer. I'm going to need to see some ID."

"One second." You rummaged around your bag until you found your ID. You handed it to the attendant. "Here."

"Okay, have a nice day." He handed it back and you left the chemists.

**(Back at the motel, after getting Dean's pie)**

"Hey, (y/n). You're a cool chick. Just so you know."

"Thanks Adam. You're pretty awesome yourself." You went into Sam and Dean's motel room.

"You got my pie?"

"Yeah. Here you go. Classic Apple Pie." Adam said and Dean's face visibly lit up.

"Thanks." Sam appeared and came over to you.

"Hey, (y/n). What medication are you on?"

"Why?"

"Just in case you need… who am I kidding? I'm kind of curious."

"Risperidone, Aripiprazole, Lithium, Oxycarbazepine, and Lamotrigine all the time. Quetiapine when I'm depressed, Ziprasidone when I'm manic and Gabapentin when I have anxiety."

"That's… really?" Sam said.

"Yeah. But they didn't have any Gabapentin."

"Is it necessary?"

"No. if you don't mind, I'm going next door for a shower." You said as you left the room.

As you took a shower, you saw a girl in the mirror. "Excuse me!" You said as politely as possible. As the girl opened the shower door, you realised she was a Shojo. You screamed out for Adam. But she disembowelled you. You died in agony as Adam rushed to your side.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't save you. I'm so sorry!" he cried over your dying body.

"I love you." You whispered.

"I love you too…" He said as your vision faded…


End file.
